ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension
Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension is the third and fourth episode of Season 2 in Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Plot We go to Ben 23's bedroom in Dimension 23. He is sweaty and moves from the one side of his bed to the other. (Ben 23; dream): What's this? The Hero Watch latches on his left arm. Ben 23 tries to get it off, to no avail. He pops up the faceplate and transforms into Feedback. (Feedback): Ah! I'm a monster! I'm a monster! He runs randomly until he stops and sits to the ground. (Feedback): I can't go to Grandpa like this. He'll freak out! (Max, from a distance): Ben! Ben! Where are you? (Feedback): Oh, no. He's close! Suddenly, the Hero Watch beeps and Feedback reverts back to Ben. (Ben 23): Phew! I'm me again! The ground starts to shake and Ben falls down. (Ben 23, rubbing his head): What's that? A giant drone destroys some trees and stands in front of Ben. He activates its scanner and locks-in into the Hero Watch. Max appears next to Ben. (Max): Ben, get away from there! The robot shoots several laser blasts, but Granpa Max, pushes Ben away. The latter watches in horror. (Ben 23): Grandpa! No! Ben 23 wakes up. The sun had just risen. (Ben 23): Another nightmare. He gets up and climbs down the stairs. A blue robot comes close to him. (Blue Robot): Good morning, sir. Shall I bring you the usual breakfast? (Ben 23): Good morning, Alfred. Yes, two gyros. Alfred brings him two gyros, which Ben 23 devours with ease. (Alfred): I have to inform you, though, that you should consume more nutricious food. (Ben 23): Don't worry. Now, let's see what's on TV. He opens his TV and it plays a cartoon. He switches it to a talk show and then to breking news. It shows a house that is on fire. (News Reporter): The firefighters haven't managed to evacuate all the residents of this building. (Man): My daughter is in there. Please, somebody help! Ben 23 closes the TV. (Ben 23): It's gyro time! He transforms. (Speedraptor): Speedraptor! He runs away and arrives at the burning building in seconds. (Man): Ben 23! My daughter Madison is in there. (Speedraptor): I got in under control. He transforms. (Barnacle Man): Barnacle Man! He shoots water at the windows of the building. (Firefighter): Don't! You will make the building even more unstable! (Barnacle Man): Agh, fine. He enters the building and avoids some fallen debris. He soon locates Madison, terrified, in a corner. (Barnacle Man): I'm here to rescue you. (Madison): I-I want my daddy! (Barnacle Man): I'll bring you to him in no time. He tries to grab her, but she pulls back. (Barnacle Man): Don't be afraid of me. He reverts. (Ben 23): See? I am a human like you. The floor starts to shake. (Ben 23): We gotta hurry. Come. He takes her and runs, while dodging the flames around him. After a lot of effort, he gets her out and coughs repeatedly. Her dad takes her. (Man): Thank you! How can I ever repay you? (Ben 23, coughing): I was just doing my job. Reporters surround him. (Reporter 1): Tell us. How did you save her? (Reporter 2): Which alien did you use? (Ben 23): No comments. He transforms into Speedraptor and runs away. He arrives at his house and reverts. He enters and he sees Tetrax standing at the hall. (Tetrax): Azmuth wants to see you. (Ben 23): No training? Alright! Tetrax walks away and Ben 23 follows him. The former presses a button behind Ben 23's portrait and a secret door opens. They enter in a white room, with lots of computers and training dolls. Azmuth jumps on a keyboard and faces Ben. (Ben 23): So, um, why did you call me, exactly? (Azmuth): I saw the news. (Ben 23): And? (Azmuth): I believe you are now ready. Give me the Omnitrix. (Ben 23): My Hero Watch? Why? (Azmuth): Trust me, Tennyson. The Hero Watch decouples from Ben 23 and falls to the ground. (Ben 23): I still don't understand. (Azmuth, sighing): Your human intelligence hasn't figured it out yet? (Ben 23): What? (Azmuth): For goodness sake, look at your wrist! Ben looks at his wrist and sees a blue version of the Ultimatrix. (Ben 23): Wow! A Super Awesome Hero Watch! (Azmuth): It's called the Ultimatrix and it has several more functions than the original one. (Ben 23, rotating the faceplate): Looks the same to me. (Azmuth): I'll let you figure it out by yourself. He takes the Hero Watch and teleports away. A blue liquid-like substance is left behind, but is unnoticed by either Ben or Tetrax, and slips away. Sevenseven approaches Ben. (Sevenseven): Fgkjgkj! (Tetrax): He means 'training time'! (Ben 23): Oh man! We go to Ben 10's dimension. Ben as Shocksquatch, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are fighting Trumbipulor. (Trumbipulor): Mess with Trumbipulor, you get the tusks! (Kevin): No peatuts for you! He absorbs the pavement and kicks him. Rook shoots with his Proto-Tool Mark 3 and Shocksquatch punches him. (Shocksquatch): So, what's exactly your plan? Eating peanuts, growing super large and then what? (Trumbipulor): Then I'll, I'll... (Gwen): You don't really have a plan, right? (Trumbipulor): I don't need a plan! He charges at her, but she creates a shield in front of her. Shocksquatch grabs him from behind and electrifies him. Rook shoots a net, that covers him. (Trumbipulor): I will stomp you! (Shocksquatch): Good luck with that. He reverts back to Ben. (Ben): I'll go grab a smoothie, if you don't mind. (Rook): The nearest Mr. Smoothy is 2 miles away. (Ben): Well, in that case...Omnitrix 1.5, call the Tenn-Speed. (Kevin): What's that? Your bi- The Tenn-Speed arrives on scene and Kevin is shocked. (Kevin): Where did you find that babe? (Ben): I built it as Jury Rigg from Rook's truck. (Kevin): That explains the awesome-err, I mean, it's good. (Gwen): Kevin! (Kevin): What is it? (Gwen): You're supposed to take me to the prom. (Kevin): Oh yeah, about that. Coming! They leave. Rook puts Trumbipulor in the Proto-TRUK. (Ben): See you later. (Rook): Of course, Ben-Dude. (Ben): Stop saying that! He sits on the Tenn-Speed and is engulfed by a motorbike outfit. He starts the engine and rides away, with the song 'Born to be Wild' playing on the background. (Ben): It feels good to be me! He accelerates and rides through the desert. He soon reaches a Mr. Smoothy store. (Ben, sitting on a chair): Things are pretty boring lately. An employee gives him two lamb favored smoothies. (Ben): Thanks. He drinks and burps. (Ben): Oops. I need to control myself. Several teenage girls see Ben and pull cameras out of their bags. (Ben): Hey, hey! What do you think you're doing? (Fan 1): Taking photos of you of course! (Fan 2): Liz won't believe me when I upload this pictures to Twitbook! (Ben): Better get going. He attempts to transform, but the Omnitrix 1.5 beeps strangely and shuts down. (Ben): What the-? He slaps it repeatedly, while the girls take pictures of him. (Ben): Don't do this too me now! I am going to be humiliated in the entire globe. (Fan 3): Transform into Echo Echo! (Fan 4): No! Four Arms! (Fan 1): I want Upchuck! (Fan 2): Fasttrack! (Ben): Relax! My watch is glitching! He slaps it again and the alien selection screen appears. However, it is missing some icons and has one alien available. (Ben): No way I'm turning into that one! (Fans): Show us some aliens now! (Ben): The sacrifices I make for the greater good. He transforms. (Molestache): Molestache! That didn't sound right. Molestache is engulfed by camera flashes. (Molestache): Um, bye now! (Fans): Wait! Don't leave! Molestache sits on the Tenn-Speed, but it is too big for him. He tries to reach the helmet, to no avail. The girls run towards him. (Molestache): If I get safe and sound out of this, I will tidy my room every day! He starts the engine and grabs the helmet the last moment. The song 'Born to be Wild' plays again, as Molestache escapes from the fangirls. (Molestache): Oh, yeah! Nobody messes with Ben 10! The Tenn-Speed stops moving. Molestache tries to start the engine again, to no avail. (Molestache): I hate you, universe! He transforms. (Upgrade): Upgrade! He merges with the Tenn-Speed Cycle, riding far away from the fans. (Upgrade): I love you, universe! In the meantime, in Dimension 23, the liquid substance starts absorbing some electrical circuits and becomes more solid-like. The amorphous creature hacks one door and enters. He absorbs one control panel and becomes completely solid, resembling Malware's second form, but being blue. He sees a device at the end of the room and heads towards it. Azmuth enters the room. (Azmuth, shocked): Who-what are you? (MAL.W.A.R.E.): I am the Malicious Wrecking Artificial Radioactive Entity and I will destroy all living beings. (Azmuth): How did you get here? (MAL.W.A.R.E.): You ask too many questions, inferior being. (Azmuth): You dare call me, Azmuth, the smartest being in 5 galaxies, inferior? (MAL.W.A.R.E.): I do. He creates a cannon and fires Azmuth, who dodges. He jumps and pushes a big red button. (Building A.I.): Security breach! Security breach! We go to Ben 23 and Tetrax, who are training. They hear the alarm. (Ben 23): It's gyro time! He transforms. (Plantfire): Plantfire! He runs down the stairs and reaches the room where Azmuth and MAL.W.A.R.E. are. (Plantfire): Whoa! Who are you? (MAL.W.A.R.E.): I will not repeat myself about this matter. Hand over the Ultimatrix. (Plantfire): I just got that thing! And either way, no. He shoots a couple of fireballs at him, but MAL.W.A.R.E. is unharmed. (Plantfire): Oh, man! (MAL.W.A.R.E.): My turn. He shoots a blast from he cannon, that makes Plantifre explode to pieces. (Azmuth): Ben, no! MAL.W.A.R.E. grabs Azmuth and squeezes him. (MAL.W.A.R.E.): You will build me another Ultimatrix. (Azmuth): Never. (MAL.W.A.R.E.): Goodbye, then. Suddenly, Tetrax and Sevenseven burst in and shoot some diamond shards and laser blasts respectively. (Tetrax): Where's Ben? (Azmuth): He's- The pieces of Plantfire reassemble back to normal and he reverts. (Ben 23): That was...weird. (MAL.W.A.R.E., throwing Azmuth down): I will take the Ultimatrix, even if I have to kill you! He stretches his arm and starts absorbing the Super Awesome Hero Watch. (Sevenseven): Gjkkjkiiuoi! (Tetrax): He says 'Leave him alone'! Tetrax punches him and MAL.W.A.R.E. steps back to a machine. (Amzuth): Don't touch the Dimension-inator! Everyone stares at him. (Azmuth): Like you could have thought of a better name. (MAL.W.A.R.E.): Enough! He kicks Tetrax, who falls at Sevenseven. Ben 23 transforms. (Eye Guy): Eye Guy! He shoots energy beams at MAL.W.A.R.E., who smashes the Dimension-inator. (Azmuth): No! A big blue portal opens and they get sucked in Ben 10's dimension. In the meantime, Upgrade reaches Kevin's garage. He unmerges. (Upgrade): What are you doing there? (Kevin): Tryin' to fix my car. Can't you upgrade it or somehing? (Upgrade): I only upgrade stuff when I'm merged with them. But I know who can help. He transforms. (Grey Matter): Grey Matter! (Kevin): Will you go Ultimate? (Grey Matter): Nah, not this time. I can't grab things easily with my Ultimate form anyway. He jumps at the engine and makes complicated modifications. He jumps out. (Grey Matter): Test it now. Kevin enters his car and starts the engine, which make a smooth sound. (Kevin): Wow! This feels like new! Thanks, Tennyson. (Grey Matter): No prob- The earth starts to shake and Grey Matter falls down. He looks out and sees Eye Guy fighting MAL.W.A.R.E. (Grey Matter): Ben 23? What is he doing here? (Kevin): Not another Ben! (Grey Matter): I think he's in trouble. (Kevin): You don't say. (Grey Matter, slightly annoyed): You spent too much time on the internet. He transforms. (Cannonbolt): Cannonbolt! And this time, I'm going... He slaps the Omnitrix 1.5. Four spikes emerge from it and his skin becomes cyan, as he grows silver spikes and armor. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Ultimate Cannonbolt! He rolls away. (Kevin): No way I'm missing action this time! He calls someone on his phone and puts it in his pocket. He then absorbs his car and runs towards the others. Ultimate Cannonbolt lunges at MAL.W.A.R.E. and Eye Guy shoots some ice blasts. Kevin hits him with his hand in mace form. (Ultimate Cannonbolt, uncurling from his ball form): Nice to see you again. (Eye Guy): Oh, it's Ben...What's-His-Name. (MAL.W.A.R.E.): Another Omnitrix? Give me both! (Ultimate Cannonbolt): First off, it's Ben 10, and second, no way, wait...Malware? Is that...you? (MAL.W.A.R.E.): I know not who you are, Arburian Pelarota. I only want power. Gwen suddenly teleports behind the heroes. (Gwen): Alternate Malware? (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Probably. (Gwen): Wants power? (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Oh yeah. Eye Guy shoots lasers at MAL.W.A.R.E, who absorbs it, then grabs him. He shoots a laser right into Eye Guy's biggest eye. (Eye Guy): Ow! My eye! (MAL.W.A.R.E): Give me your Ultimatrix, or the damage to your eye will be only the beginning of your burden. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Leave him alone! Gwen creates a mana lasso to bring Eye Guy back to them. MAL.W.A.R.E. runs towards Gwen and grabs her by the neck. (Kevin): Gwen! Eye Guy reverts back to Ben 23, with his right eye closed. (Ben 23): It hurts. O-Ow. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): You alright? (Ben 23): A little. MAL.W.A.R.E chokes Gwen and Kevin tries pulling MAL.W.A.R.E away from Gwen, to no avail. (MAL.W.A.R.E): You aren't worth. He tosses her away like a ragdoll. Kevin catches her. (Kevin): You okay. (Gwen): Y-Yeah. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Enough is enough. He curls into ball form and shoots spikes at MAL.W.A.R.E., who steps back. (MAL.W.A.R.E.): Fool. He shoots a big blast, that blasts Ultimate Cannonbolt to the ground. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): He's even tougher than the previous one! (Kevin): Then transform into your plug lizard thing. (Ben 23): You mean- He transforms. (Feedback): Feedback! (Kevin): Show-off. (Feedback): Hey, I...can't see anything. (Gwen, getting up): It must be MAL.W.A.R.E.'s blast, what he did to Eye Guy. (Feedback): That won't stop me. He tries shooting electricity at MAL.W.A.R.E., but it hits Kevin instead. (Kevin): Ow! He falls to the ground unconscious. MAL.W.A.R.E tampers with Ultimate Cannonbolt's Omnitrix 1.5 symbol. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): That's it! He devolves back to Cannonbolt and transforms. (Echo Echo): Echo Echo! He emits a sonic blast right into MAL.W.A.R.E's face. (MAL.W.A.R.E.): You are inferior! Surrender, and I might spare your life! Feedback shoots an anergy blast at him. (Feedback): Did I get him? (Echo Echo): Yeah. Just transform into something that has 2 eyes. (Feedback): Easy for you to say. Echo Echo splits into 3 copies and carries MAL.W.A.R.E. (MAL.W.A.R.E.): What are you trying to do? (Echo Echoes): Honestly, I have no idea. Suddenly, Rook, in his Proto-TRUK, drives in front of MAL.W.A.R.E. and stops. He gets out and shifts his Proto-Tool into a net blaster and uses it to shoot a net at MAL.W.A.R.E, trapping him. The Echo Echoes run away just in time and merge back to one. (MAL.W.A.R.E., absorbing the net): I have enough power for now. The war begins! He flies off. (Echo Echo): That guy has issues. (Gwen): Ben 23, I think you really should get your eye checked. It seems serious. (Feedback): Okay. (Rook): May I suggest a place I know? (Feedback): Whatevs. (Rook): You should consult an eye doctor. Echo Echo reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Feedback reverts back to Ben 23. (Ben 23): I'll just go back to my timeline. Later at Dimension 23, Tetrax-23 is examining Ben 23's eye. (Tetrax-23): This matter is indeed serious. Luckily, your Opticoid form took most of the damage. You wouldn't be able to see if you were in human form. (Ben 23): What now? (Tetrax-23): You have to wear this cybernetic lens. He takes out a blue cybernetic lens. (Ben 23): Glasses? Nooo! (Tetrax-23): It's not glasses, and besides, you only need to wear it for a day. Ben 23 puts it on. (Tetrax-23): This will repair the damage to your eye and allow you to see. On Galvan B, MAL.W.A.R.E lands in the middle of a crowd. (Galvanic Mechamorph): You! You're not welcome here! MAL.W.A.R.E, ignoring the crowd, smashes the ground. Three spikes rise from it. (Galvanic Mechamorph 2): Get out of here, menace! (MAL.W.A.R.E.): Fools! You can't stop me! He shoots a laser at Mechamorph 2 and disinigrates to dust. (Galvanic Mechamorph 3): Everyone, attack! Ten Mechamorphs shoot laser beams from their eye, but MAL.W.A.R.E. simply absorbs it. (Galvanic Mechamorph): This is not possible! MAL.W.A.R.E. shoots a blue neuroshock beam from his eye that paralyzes all Mechamorphs. He grabs one and grows an Appoplexian claw in his right hand. (MAL.W.A.R.E.): Where is the helix? We go back to Ben 10's dimension, where he and co. are sitting at Ben's house. (Kevin): What's the name of your new alien again? Portalporter? Telepad? (Ben): I told you it's Portaler! (Gwen): Guys, chill out. (Ben): You mean like this? He transforms. (Big Chill, uncloaking himself): Big Chill! (Kevin): Tennyson, seriously... (Big Chill): Keep calm and chill, dude. (Kevin): Hey, what if Big Chill was Big Bill? A big bill...either lots of money or attached to a platypus. (Big Chill): Grrr. What if Kevin was bad at jokes? (Kevin): There's no alternate timeline where that's possible. (Big Chill): Oh, yeah? Your car seems to be otherwise, and the Rust Bucket III? A bad punch line. (Kevin): Don't you talk about my ba- Gwen glares angrily at him. (Kevin): Ba-Baboon. Ye-Yeah, my (gulps) baboon car. (Rook): Perhaps I should take Ben elsewhere. To the room of living, perhaps. He grabs Big Chill and dashes for the living room, leaving Gwen and Kevin in awkward silence. Kevin backs away a little, bracing himself for the wrath of Gwen. (Gwen): You know what? If you want to put your car first in your life, so be it. (Kevin): I didn't say th- Gwen runs off, with her hands on her face. (Kevin): Great. Now I am the bad guy...again. We go to the living room, where Big Chill is hovering above Rook. (Rook): Ben-Dude, I suggest you revert to your human form. There is no danger or immediate threat to face. (Big Chill): How many times have I told you to call me just Ben? (Rook): 54, Just-Ben. (Big Chill, sighing): You've been living on this planet for nearly 2 years and you have yet to learn to speak normally. (Rook): I believe you Earthlings call it 'formal speech'. (Kevin, his voice heard from outside): Hey, what's going on there? (Rook): Go speak to Kevin and settle your differences. (Big Chill): Yeah...no. He phases out of the house. Rook approaches Kevin. (Kevin): Where's Tennyson? (Rook): He exited his residence. Where's Ms. Tennyson? (Kevin): She left as well. We follow Ben, still as Big Chill, flying above Bellwood. (Big Chill): If Kevin wants to play tough, it's his problem, not mine. Suddenly, the Omnitrix 1.5 beeps. Big Chill quickly lands on a rooftop. (Omnitrix 1.5): You have one missed call from Gwen Tennyson. (Big Chill): Respond. (Gwen, through Omnitrix 1.5): Ben, I want to talk to you now. Is Kevin with you? (Big Chill): No. (Gwen, through Omnitrix 1.5): Good. Meet me on my house. (Big Chill, taking off): She will probably complain about Kevin. It will be fun. He dashes forward, when the Omnitrix 1.5 beeps again. (Big Chill): Okay... The Omnitrix 1.5 glows and it shows a hologram of Azmuth. (Big Chill): Azmuth? It better be important. (Azmuth): Do you think I would call you for insignificant matters, Ben Tennyson? (Big Chill): You've got a point. (Azmuth): A couple of hours ago, I noticed abnormal energy readings...like they were 2 Omnitrixes. Did Albedo- (Big Chill): No. It was Ben 23. (Azmuth): Ben 23? (Big Chill): An alternate version of me. Not as cool as me, though... (Azmuth, irritated): That's not the point! He must go back to his dimension. (Big Chill): I took care of me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to visit Gwen. (Azmuth): I am coming to Earth to check if everything is okay. (Big Chill): If you wish. You'll waste your time, though. He flies away. Soon, he reaches Gwen's house, but a blue portal opens in front of him. (Big Chill): Not again! He gets sucked in. Gwen exits through the front door and goes to the yard. (Gwen): I thought I heard Big Chill. Oh, whatever. She gets back in. On Dimension 23, the blue portal opens and Big Chill lands with his face. Azmuth falls as well. (Big Chill, reverting): Ow. I guess I am in Dimension 23 again. He turns around and sees Azmuth. (Ben): Azmuth? But how? (Azmuth): The portal that brought us here must have interfered with my teleportation device. He tries to get up, but falls. (Ben): Broken leg. (Azmuth): Quite possibly. (Ben, grabbing Azmuth): I'll put you in my pocket. He does so. (Azmuth): This is embarrassing. (Ben): Relax. Let's go find your counterpart. He walks for a few minutes. (Ben): Weird...I haven't seen anyone for like 10 minutes. Something's wrong. (Azmuth): Perhaps you would like to look up. Ben looks up and sees the Sun and the Moon in the sky, right next to each other. (Ben): Oh my god...What happened? He activates the Omnitrix 1.5. (Azmuth): Let me see it. He jumps with a little effort on Ben's wrist and rotates the faceplate. (Omnitrix 1.5): Danger Mode Activated. (Azmuth): You'll thank me later. He goes back on Ben's pocket, who transforms. (Fasttrack): Fasttrack! Azmuth falls down. (Fasttrack): Oops. No pockets in alien form. (Azmuth, rubbing his head): I'm not a toy to throw it down every time. (Fasttrack): Sorry. He grabs him and speeds away. He enters a store and sees no one. He exits and super speeds to a house. He exits again and runs to a factory, where he finds nobody once again. (Fasttrack): Where is everybody? (Unknown Voice): They have long cease to exist. (Ben): Professor- (Professor Paradox): Let's leave introductions for later. (Ben): You mean that everyone is...dead? (Professor Paradox): Unfortunately, yes. (Ben): But how? (Professor Paradox): MAL.W.A.R.E. (Azmuth): Malware's gone. (Professor Paradox): Your Malware, yes. But this one enslaved Earth and killed all of its people. Ben 23 was of the first ones to fall. (Ben): No...this can't be. (Professor Paradox): Young Benjamin, there is an infinite number of universes. It is very possible. (Ben): Wait. So we are in an alternate Dimension 23? Oh man, this dimension travel hurts my head. (Professor Paradox): Not exactly. This is Dimension 23's future if you don't stop MAL.W.A.R.E. You too, Azmuth. (Azmuth): Do I have another choice? (Ben): Azmuth... (Azmuth): Okay, okay. (Professor Paradox): I will teleport you 23 years in the past, one day before MAL.W.A.R.E.'s invasion. I will send Gwen, Kevin and Rook for further assistance. (Ben): Thanks. (Azmuth): But if MAL.W.A.R.E. managed to defeat my greatest invention, what chance do we have? (Professor Paradox): Have a little faith. We will meet again very soon. He teleports them 23 years in the past. Ben and Azmuth are out of a Mr. Gyro store. (Ben): Everything looks normal...for Dimension 23 standards. (Azmuth): Paradox said he will send your partners. Where are they? (Ben): They must be in another part of the city. He hears a scream and turns around to see several fan girls. One that has black hair and a blue shirt runs at him and kisses him. Azmuth gets thrown out of Ben's pocket. (Ben): Wow...Talking about fan love. (Girl): So, you ditched blue for green? Not bad. (Ben): Wait what? (Azmuth): She thinks you are her Ben. (Ben): Oh right. Listen- (Girl): You forgot my name already? I am Jennifer Nocturne, your girlfriend. (Ben): This dimension is seriously messed up. (Jennifer): Are you alright, Puddin'? Do you have fever? (Ben): Okay, I'm out of here. Suddenly, Dimension 23 Big Chill lands and reverts back to Ben 23. (Ben 23): Get your hands out of my girl-Ben 10 dude?! What a surprise! (Ben, noticing the cybernetic lens): Is your eye okay? (Ben 23): It's for one day only. (Azmuth): I don't see any difference between you two, to be honest. (Ben 23): Azmuth? (Jennifer): Can someone tell me what's going on here? Why are ther two Puddin's? Not that I'm complaining... (Ben): Not at all like my Jennifer. Not even close. Major Events *Ben 23, Tetrax-23, Sevenseven-23 and Azmuth-23 make their first reappearances. *Feedback (Dimension 23), Speedraptor, Barnacle Man, Plantfire and Eye Guy make their first appearances. *Trumbipulor makes his first reappearance. *Ben 23 acquires the Ultimatrix (Super Awesome Hero Watch). *Molestache makes his first reappearance. *MAL.W.A.R.E. makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) (first reappearance) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Azmuth *Tetrax Shard (Dimension 23) (first reappearance) *Sevenseven (Dimension 23) (first reappearance) *Azmuth (Dimension 23) (first reappearance) *Max Tennyson (Dimension 23) (first appearance; flashback; deceased) Aliens Used By Ben 10 *Shocksquatch *Molestache (first reappearance) *Upgrade *Grey Matter *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Echo Echo *Big Chill *Fasttrack By Ben 23 *Feedback (first appearance; x2; first time: dream) *Speedraptor (first appearance; x2) *Barnacle Man (first appearance) *Plantfire (first appearance) *Eye Guy (first appearance) Villains *Trumbipulor (first reappearance) *MAL.W.A.R.E. (first appearance) Trivia *This episode is dedicated to Ulti. *This episode features the first death in the series (although off-screen). *Twitbook is a parody on both Facebook and Twitter. Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Season 2 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Specials Category:Ultra3000 Category:Ben 10 NOW!